swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Fynock Cave
Recovered Travel Journal Entries Description: Day 12: "We had trekked about 2500 meters to the northeast of Dearic when the storm hits. Luckily Trenrel found a cave, so we've taken shelter inside. The cave's eerily silent at the entrance and for some reason we're hesitant to venture much further into the darkness. We safe from the storm, though, so we stay and try to sleep." Day 13: "We've decided to investigate further into the cave. The path we follow is dark, but it's also large and fairly easy to navigate. It opens suddenly into a vast cavern, and we decide this would be a great place to set up camp. Once the tents are set and a campfire is crackling, the cavern almost feels comfortable." Day 14: "The attack was sudden and without warning. Several scuttling creatures overran our camp while large flying creatures dove at us from above. As we tried to gather ourselves, I saw Mitsh and Trenrel fall, unmoving and instantly covered by a swarming mound of chittering, insect-like creatures. One of the flying ones struck Yill'uop as she turned to run, but that's when terror took hold of me. In panic I burst down the path to the cave entrance. As I left the cave, I stopped and turned. Two others had been behind me... Heitop and Frann, I think... but there was no sign of them now. I waited nervously just outside of the entrance for what seemed like hours though it was probably only a few minutes. No one else from my group emerged from the cave, but none of the creatures did either. I slept, sporadically, in a tree near the entrance." Day 15: "Somehow I found the courage to return to the cave. My friends were all dead, but I was unwilling to just leave them. I found some stones and fashioned them into grave markers. Then I began the task of laying my fallen comrades to rest. I only managed to collect and bury two of them today, but at least I have all the grave markers ready. Tomorrow I should be able to finish and then leave this place." Day 16: "..." Planet: Talus '''Location: 1563 -867 Type: POI, Static Spawn, Dungeon Inhabitants: There isn't a large quantity of any of these in this cave *Mite **Decay Mite - CL 45 **Putrid Decay Mite Hatchling - CL 47-48 **Rot Mite - CL 56 *Sludge Panther **Minor Sludge Panther - Cl55-56 **a Sludge Panther - CL 44 *Guf Drolg **Guf Drolg Female - CL 43 **a Guf Drolg - CL 43 **Minor Guf Drolg - CL 49-50 *Fynock **a Fynock - CL 40-41 **Clipped Fynock - CL 46-59 **Feared Fynock Youth - CL 44-56 **Frenzied Fynock Guardian - CL 41-59 **Glutter Fynock Queen - CL 54 **Giant Fynock - CL 40-42 *Kahmurra **Frenzied Kahmurra - CL 57 **Berserked Kahmurra - CL 46 **Rabit Mutant Kahmurra - CL 40 *Thug - CL 50 Note: *Coynite Disruptor Pistol is found inside the cave which is used for the Rare Pistol Weapons Mark I Collection. *Crusader M-XIII Carbine is found right outside the mouth of the cave which is for the Rare Carbine Weapons Mark I Collection. Category:Talus POIs